


Camera And Action

by Ellawashere14



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Acting, Angst, Humour, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4696808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellawashere14/pseuds/Ellawashere14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami Ryuichi and Takaba Akihito act out a part in a movie but why does it seem so real? One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camera And Action

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I do NOT own The Finder Series.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

"It's okay Akihito."

No. No it isn't.

"It was an accident"

No. No it wasn't.

Akihito trembles, "I'm a killer."

No. No you're not. I'm the killer Akihito.

"You are not a killer." Asami growls.

"Yes I am Asami. See that man over there. He's dead and I killed him." Akihito sneers angrily.

He doesn't want sympathy. Not from Asami. 

"You did what you had to do. I don't blame you."

Akihito laughs mockingly, "You don't need to blame me because I blame myself."

I killed a man

It was me. Not Asami or Kirishima or Suoh. They, who kill men on a daily basis, no it was me

I shot that man. 

Dead. Lifeless. Bloodied. 

The gun feels heavy in my hand. I wonder how it would feel…

"Don't you dare Akihito." Asami snarled

Akihito chuckled. He held the gun to his head and asked "Why not Asami? Huh. What have I got to lose?"

"I'll make it go away Akihito. You know I can." Asami pleaded.

He would not lose Akihito. Never

"And then what?"

Asami sighed "We move on."

No. I can't.

This needs to end here.

Akihito pressed the trigger and closed his eyes.

"I love you."

Akihito stopped and froze in shock. His heart skipped a beat and he locked eyes with Asami Ryuichi. The crime lord wasn't looking at him. He was looking down.

"It wasn't supposed to happen. You were a body to keep me warm at night."

That's it. Nothing more. It's the truth.

"Then things changed. You changed me Akihito."

"D-don't lie to me Asami." Akihito hissed, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes.

"He was going to kill me and then kill you. I couldn't let that happen and I knew you would pull the trigger." Asami explained, his eyes locked on the dead body.

"Don't flatter yourself." Akihito growled

"Why did you do it then? If I don't matter to you why did you kill him?"

Because I love you too.

"Tell me Akihito."

Akihito glared at his lover "I don't have to explain myself to you."

"Then you should have left me to die."

Akihito gasped in shock, eyes wide in disbelief.

"W-what are you saying? Do you want to die bastard?"

Asami smiled "I don't want to live alone."

Not without you.

Akihito slowly put the gun down, "You're not alone."

Asami smirked and walked towards his lover. He gently took the gun away from Akihito and threw it to the floor, way beyond the brat's reach.

"Look at me Akihito."

No. I can't because then you'll know the truth.

That I love you too.

The crime lord cups his lovers face and smashes their lips together in a heated kiss that steals both their breaths away.

"And that's a wrap." Kirishima interrupts the moment.

Akihito chuckles softly, "Well done Ryuichi. You played the role very well."

Asami smirks, "Who said I was playing? Hm Akihito."

Akihito gawks at his lover, "W-what do you mean?"

"That's a story for another time but don't worry I've got a good ending for this one." With that being said Asami Ryuichi threw his lover over his shoulder and headed for his private room.

"RYUICHI!"

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcome.


End file.
